


The Perfect Pleasure

by snazzybaby



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Anal Sex, Bad Ending, Blood, Blowjobs, Bondage, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Gay Sex, Hostage Situations, Humiliation, Loss of Trust, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Nipple Play, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Regret, Sad Oma Kokichi, Saihara Shuichi Being an Asshole, Shame, Shuichi feels bad, Shuichi is terrible, Suicide, Virginity, kokichi is a victim, poor kokichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28265805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snazzybaby/pseuds/snazzybaby
Summary: Shuichi isn’t his normal self. He becomes obsessed with Kokichi for some reason, and becomes infatuated with the idea of fucking him against his will. When Shuichi finally does it, he sees no issues- until something just feels off.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 24
Kudos: 90





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read all the tags before reading there is graphic rape and death.

The plan started out as a fantasy. It started with Shuichi jerking off desperately to the thought of making Kokichi sob as he was fucked harshly. Then it turned into spying on the small boy and getting off to his cute little voice. Then, it was sneaking into his room and touching him in his sleep. 

It got to the point where Kokichi couldn’t even talk to Saihara without him getting a boner and having impulses to force him to his knees. Why would someone so sweet and shy like Shuichi feel like this? Have the urges to use Kokichi as if he were a toy? Even sometimes he rethinks his sanity. Since when was he a rapist? 

One afternoon, Shuichi snuck around to find rope and the perfect contraption. In the warehouse he found a metal bed frame that looked broken, so only four large poles sticking up were held up by a base. An old chair seemed to have found its way there as well! It would be easy to sneak all these into his room while the others ate lunch. 

As he everything was set up, Shuichi couldn’t help but already be horny. He imagined Ouma struggling and screaming for help... it was beautiful to think of! Maybe the tiny little boy would be cute enough to beg for him. He was probably a whore anyways, it should be easy to take his virginity- oh god he was probably a virgin... his hole would be so cute and tight. Would Ouma have a small dick? That would be so cute! He was snapped out of his thoughts when he realized it was almost 4 pm. People must wonder where he is. 

After sneaking into Mui’s room to find lube, he just had to convince Kokichi to follow him. He was dumb enough, wasn’t he? Why wouldn’t be trust the ultimate detective who solves every murder and helped each trial reach a victory? 

Shuichi couldn’t help his wants and needs. Kokichi was a natural tease with his sassy speech and the way he jokes about sex so often. Someone like him was probably a lonely virgin, but that only fueled Saihara’s want to take that from him. He wanted to ruin Kokichi.


	2. Kokichi; Poor Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This starts at 100 don’t expect a buildup. Here’s where the stuff really happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> READ ALL THE TAGS PLS

Shuichi gripped at Kokichi’s small but chubby thighs, sinking his nails onto the pale skin and growling. The dominance he felt was so intoxicating... Kokichi was whimpering and sniffling, tugging at the restraints yet again to no avail. “You’re so pretty when you cry.” He said quietly, pressing his cock at the boy’s puckered virgin hole. 

“You really want his don’t you?” Kokichi shook his head and screamed out, tears flowing quickly down his pink cheeks as Shuichi’s cock now slammed into him. The amount of lube has probably made the bleeding less than it should be, but the pain was bad because the thrust was so unexpected. Shuichi’s cock was pretty sizable too. Ouma’s lower half was shaking, his hard cock leaking like crazy and his knees attempting to press together. The shake was apparent In the shade of his cheeks. He hated this more than anything. The pain, the force, the fear, the feeling... he was close to throwing up at the pure disgust. 

“Saihara-Chan! Please stop please! I can’t do this! I’m sorry if I ever-“ he pauses to gasp and let another sob make his body shake. “If I ever made you mad! Please don’t hurt me anymore!” Shuichi chucked and loosened his grip on one thigh, moving his hand to grip Kokichi’s slick and tiny dick, jerking it slowly and letting the squelches fill the room. 

“Shhh. Whores don’t get to say no. You feel so wonderful around me, Ouma-Kun. I think you’ll like it better if I move, won’t you?” Kokichi’s eyes widened and he was now being fucked at a moderate pace. “Ugh oh god, Kokichi~ fuck, you’re better than a toy. Just like a slave, huh?” 

Kokichi whined and cried, clawing at the metal bar next to his wrists, knowing spit and snot was all over him by now. “Hurts! So- GAH!” He threw his head back as Shuichi’s cock hit the worst spot in him. The pain was overridden by this new feeling. Similar to the feeling in his dick as it was pumped. “Saihara! Chan!” He yelled with each new thrust in the same spot. The smaller one was now crying at the embarrassment he felt. His body was enjoying this? He knew he would cum and that Shuichi would never stop. Why was this happening to him? It was too much... 

“You like that you fucking whore? You fucking like being used, don’t you? You’re gonna cum? Cum all over yourself, okay baby? I’m not gonna fucking stop even if you do.”  
Kokichi whined and involuntarily bucked his hips into Shuichi’s fist. “Whore!” He let go of his dick and pulled his hair, the precum and lube making it wet and disgusting. “You really do like it? Goddamn.” The taller boy was now panting heavily, thrusting at the fastest pace he could.

Kokichi sobbed over and over, moaning in between his noises. He slowly stopped crying, now only gasping and moaning, the tears still falling. “Please! I don’t wanna cum please don’t make me! Please!” His pleas turned more and more desperate as he got closer. “Pull out!” He didn’t want to cum but Shuichi growled and kept going, forcing Kokichi to yell and squeal, arching his back further than he knew was possible, hearing it pop loudly. “Saihara-Chan!” He came. Hard. It spurted out, getting on his stomach and chest. The way it dripped down make him feel sick. He was overwhelmed with sensations all over his body, as the orgasm died down, but the stimulation didn’t. 

Shuichi slowed down, trying to breathe normally. He grabbed Kokichi’s thighs and pressed deep inside. “Squeeze around me now, baby.” He noticed that the purple haired boy’s dick wasn’t even soft yet. He leaned down to suckle and nibble on his plump nipples. “Mmm~” Shuichi moaned softly as he listened to Kokichi’s protests. He pulled away for a second to glance up at his face, circling the other plush, pink nub with his tongue then latching on. It was so perfect! 

“Shuichi! Shuichi stop it! I can’t! I can’t! Please let me go I-“ he whimpered loudly as his nipples were sucked on. He couldn’t deny that was his guilty pleasure. They were so sensitive and big... he felt feminine and loved when he was treated like it. But not now... he hated this. “Fuck-“ he breathed. His dick pulsed and that’s when Shuichi pulled away from the nipples. “Please pull out...” Saihara made his cock twitch inside Kokichi to show him that he was still rock hard. So was Kokichi. 

“You...” Shuichi began to pull out slowly. “Little-” then slammed back in. “Slut! Shut the fuck up and take my cock, Kokichi. No ones gonna fucking help your worthless fucking self.” Shuichi was panting and growling as he watched the small boy beneath him writhe and whine and beg over and over. “You’re only useful for being filled with cum. Fucking cumslut, huh? You’d look so beautiful if I just snapped some fucking pictures of your pretty ass just swallowing my cock. You’d be passed around like a fucking joint if anyone saw it. Dumb little whore. Probably would be too fucking stupid to help yourself.”

Kokichi was grasping at the air and crying quietly. He wishes that he would wake up and this was a nightmare. He wished he could die. That someone could save him... he had no idea what he wanted, anything but this. “Saihara-Chan please! I’m not- I’m not a -I’m not-“ he couldn’t finish his sentence because now he was being jerked off again. He wanted to breathe! He couldn’t do anything but lay down and take what was given. Shuichi felt amazing. He felt powerful. He knew that Kokichi would never recover. It was beautiful. “No!” At a sad attempt to kick his tied legs, Ouma flailed and cursed. “Why? Why me!? Saihara-Chan!”

The taller boy clicked his tongue and pulled out, making eye contact as he began to rub their cocks together, lazily thrusting his hips so that they only rubbed slowly and teasingly. “Why not you? Why shouldn’t I pick the bratty little shota basically asking to be used? You walk around, bending over to pick up random stuff-“ his hips thrusted faster, his breathing picking up. “-you stretch your pretty little body, twisting around and moaning...” Shuichi now grabbed them together and jerked them off. He was close. “You’ve got the perfect body to take cock. Your fucking hips are so wide, you could give birth. You were born to be a slut, Ouma.” 

Kokichi shook his head and held his breath as he noticed he was so so so so close. One movement and he would cum. But Shuichi was still. He pulled away and stepped forward, jerking off in front of the boy’s face. A loud whine filled the room as Kokichi’s head fell back and he pulled at the restraints. Being edged wasn’t easy. Even if it was forced, he needed to cum. He began to cry again as he was denied a second orgasm. His cock was twitching like crazy now, his ass feeling empty. 

“Open your mouth.” Saihara ordered in a low voice, the purple haired boy looking up and letting his tears fall as he obeyed. Suddenly, Shuichi yelled out Ouma’s name as he came all over the boy’s pretty little face. It got on his eyes, cheeks, nose and even some got into his mouth. He gagged and was about to spit it out before Shuichi gave him a death glare. “Swallow it, slut.” Kokichi did so and let his hips buck forward, begging for release silently. 

The blue haired boy chuckled and began to clean off Kokichi’s face with a rag. Two soft hands stroked his cheeks, making Ouma wince and sniffle loudly. “Mmm...” Shuichi smiled, reaching one hand down to rub two fingers over the leaking head. “So wet, are we?” The fingers were brought to Kokichi’s mouth and he let them be shoved into it. Smearing the pre onto his tongue. He whined and bucked his hips again and again. 

Shuichi now picked up a clearish fleshlight that was so tight it could cut off circulation. “Fuck this.” Shuichi pressed it down, letting the head of Kokichi’s small cock pop inside. 

“Gh!” Ouma’s breathing was erratic. He thrusted his hips forward, the rest of his dick going in. It felt better than any hand he ever felt. He was gonna cum. “Ahh!” He began to move his hips as much as he could, fucking in and out of the toy. Shuichi smirked and reached his free hand to play with the pink buds again. “Fuuuuck!” His head slammed back and forth as he spilled his cum straight out the other end of the toy, making it land straight on Saihara’s chest. It kept shooting out and his hips didn’t stop until he couldn’t even move. 

Shuichi used his fist to jerk off the boy with it quickly. “Wait wait!!” He was getting soft slowly, but the squeezing sensation still felt too good. Way too good. “Fuckfuckfuckfuck-“ he kept cursing as his dick was punished. It then became too soft to use a toy on and he was crying again. He felt so disgusting for giving in at those last moments. His eyes were glued shut, but Shuichi hadn’t stopped praising him since he first began to fuck the toy. 

“Such a good little slut. There you go, baby- oh good little boy mmm you came a lot didn’t you, Ouma? Fucking good boy finally admitting you’re a slut? Say it. Say you’re a slut.”

Kokichi cried quietly, squirming and trying to catch his breath. “No- I’m not.” His eyes opened slowly to see Shuichi smiling at him and now leaning in to kiss his neck. “No more! Please I- I can’t do this! Please Shuichi why?! Why me... I didn’t d-do anything!” 

“You fuck around! You mess with trials, you tease everyone, you manipulate everyone! You don’t even care that we are all fucking stuck here!” Shuichi slapped across Kokichi’s soft face and then let a cute smile spread on his own cheeks. “But I could have killed you, Kokichi.... you’re a lucky little slut. You even got to cum twice, Ouma-kun~ I more or less gave you a reward! Next time I should make you ride me, though. More humiliating... I’ll take some nice pictures and spread them all over the school. I’ll let everyone see that pretty little face as your ass gets used.”

Kokichi wasn’t even listening anymore, he was silently crying and feeling his body grow weak. “I’m so... I’m so tired, Shumai... please... let me go!” He pleaded with huge wet eyes and the nickname made Shuichi look away. He couldn’t let the little baby face convince him to do anything. “Please...” the whisper filled the room and Shuichi looked over to his bed. 

“I’m throwing you in the shower. Clean up your disgusting whore body.” As Saihara undid the knots, bright red and purple rings around each wrist and ankle shone brightly. It was beautiful. Kokichi was weak. He couldn’t stand up. He limped over to the bathroom, holding onto the taller male. “I think you look prettier with cum and blood all over your thighs, but I don’t want you to smell... and I like it when your hair is soft.” He tossed the small boy into the shower floor and smiled at the pathetic, scared eyes he showed. 

The shower water turned on, making Kokichi yelp. The water was ice cold for almost a minute before it got hot. Too hot. Ouma began to hiss as the water made splotches of red show up on his skin. Enough to show up, but not to give any terrible burn wounds. “Shut the fuck up.” Shuichi stepped in as well, beginning to wet his hair and wash his body. He threw the bottle of soap down at the purple haired boy who was still only shaking on the floor. He didn’t move, only blinking slowly as the hot water soaked his body and hair, making it droop. 

As Ouma was snapped at again to clean himself, he sat up, looking at Saihara with dead eyes. He was so broken. He scrubbed at his skin and hair, letting the soap get in his face and eyes. He didn’t care. Kokichi stood up slowly, grabbing onto Shuichi’s arm to not fall over. He rinsed the soap from his hair and shakily reached for the conditioner, slapping a glob on his head and lazily spreading it. 

The shower ended after what seemed like hours. Steam filled the room and Shuichi stepped out with a happy sigh. “How refreshing! How do you feel Ouma-kun?” Kokichi stumbled out and blinked up at Shuichi. 

“C-cl-clean.” He muttered, grabbing a towel that was now being handed to him. He dried off slowly, yawning and standing still. “Can I... sleep?” Shuichi laughed cutely and nodded. “Really?” His excited voice began to make an appearance and he balled his fists close to his chest and it was suddenly stopped as Shuichi pulled out some handcuffs and waved them around. 

“So here’s the plan; gonna get you dressed, take you to your room, then I’ll handcuff you to your bed. I’ll come back to you in the morning and give you a few more details.” 

Kokichi sniffled to hide his tears, letting Shuichi get him dressed in his normal clothes that had been neatly set aside before he was tied up and... yeah.

As both boys walked closer to Kokichi’s room, they spotted Mui walking to her room. “Why the fuck are you guys awake! It’s like 3 am! You guys fucking, aren’t you? Ha! I knew it!” She then scurried away into her room after Shuichi denied it with a scared voice as he usually would.  
She must have been in her lab all night again. Kokichi yawned again and walked closer to his bedroom, opening the door and walking in. He snuggled under the covers and tried to imagine he wasn’t now being cuffed to the bars on the side. 

“Goodnight, Kokichi. Sweet dreams.” Shuichi kissed his neck and laughed a bit. “Give me a smile now, Ouma! Show me your pretty little smile.” Kokichi shook slightly as he looked at Shuichi. “Go on.” He gave a sad smile that pained him to give. He was so beyond sad. He wanted to die. “What a pretty little toy. Good Kokichi.” His head was patted and finally he was left alone. Almost immediately, he passed out and went to bed without dreams. 

Sadly, Kokichi was awoken by a kiss to his stomach. His shirt was lifted and there were hands rubbing up and down his sides. He began to kick his legs, but suddenly he heard a growl, and he stopped. “Thought you knew better by now! Good boy!” The hands now rubbed both of his nipples at the same time, making him bite his lip and look down to see the squishy skin being used like a fidget toy. 

The touching then stopped and he made a small surprised noise, until he then gave a whine as if he was hit... but really, a cock was shoved into his face. He teared up and tried to pull away, but Shuichi now sat on him, keeping him from moving. The large dick was hot against the boy’s lips and he tried his hardest to not scream. He couldn’t beg for it to stop. He couldn’t gasp for air. He couldn’t dare to open his mouth. 

“Just be a good boy and I might let you have breakfast.” He used his hand to rub the tip all over his face, smearing the pre on his quivering lips. 

“P-promise?” 

Shuichi nodded and used this opportunity to push it in the wet heat. “Mmmm good boy. So perfect, you know? I don’t think anyone else could please me like you do, Kokichi.” The boy only struggled to breathe as it was fed further down his throat. 

He began to move his head up and down on it as much as he could in this position. Kokichi felt himself losing the ability to breathe until Shuichi stopped sitting on him and now only kneeled next to his face. This made it way easier for Ouma to suck. 

Shuichi grabbed the fluffy hair on Kokichi’s head and then began to fuck his mouth quickly. “Fuck! Oh good boy, Ouma-kun! Such a perfect little whore for me. Such an obedient little slut ugh! Mm Gonna cum baby... swallow it all like a good little cum dumpster.” Kokichi couldn’t help but blush as the cum spilled into his mouth and he was still being used like a fleshlight until there was no more cum to shoot out. He swallowed it all, gagging as his mouth finally opened for a large gasp of air. 

Saihara reached down to the floor and pulled up an actual fleshlight. The same one from yesterday.  
“I brought you a present, Kokichi~” he looked down at himself to see that he was semi hard and he whimpered. He felt so gross. Was he turned on by this? No... he wasn’t horny. He was just h- 

“No!” He yelled out as the toy was placed snug around him. His cock pulsed underneath it and grew to full size, his hips shuddering. “Saihara I- please don’t m-make me do this! Please I’ll do anything! Please let me go please! I’ll do anything you want! I won’t tell anyone please just don’t do this to me... I ... I’ll g-give you blowjobs whenever you want and I’ll u-use my hands on you-“ his face was cherry red and he was crying yet again, feeling Saihara’s focus on him increase. “Please don’t make me cum for you... please.” As the last please was spoken, Shuichi began to jerk Kokichi off with the toy. 

He cried louder now, knowing that was a denial of his request. He was so helpless. No one cared about him here, he had no friends, he was so mean to everyone no one would save him now. He was stuck. The toy ripped out many moans from the tiny boy and he struggled against the cuffs over and over. He curled his toes and rolled his eyes back at the sheer amazing feeling. He kept jerking his limbs and holding his breath so he wouldn’t moan louder. He couldn’t deny his great it felt. 

“Saihara-Chan! You’re so mean! You’re evil! I hate you!” He kicked his legs and yelled at the other boy as he ignored it with shushes and began to speed up his hand. He was going as fast as he could, hearing the gross noises it made every time in engulfed the small cock. “No no no no no~” he arched his back and squealed loudly as his orgasm was forced out, cum getting everywhere. 

Same as last time, Shuichi didn’t stop using the toy until the cock was completely soft. This left Kokichi yelling and screaming and squirming. He couldn’t stop crying as the toy was put on the table a few feet away. “That wasn’t so bad, now was it, Kichi? I let you cum, didn’t I? Now stop crying and tell me goodbye. I won’t see you until tomorrow, you know?” Kokichi weirdly didn’t want to be left alone, even if it was with his rapist. 

“Wh-what about... uhm.. you said I could have .. breakfast?” Shuichi giggled to himself as he put his pants back on. 

“My cum was your breakfast, silly whore.” He gave a tiny kiss to the boy’s cheek and left. Ouma was silent. He felt... terrible. Being violated over and over. Forced to be with someone he didn’t love. Forced to use his mouth in terrible ways. Forced to have orgasms. 

Why did it feel so good? He felt disgusting. Why did he like it? Was he really a whore? Was he really born to take.. cock? Was this his fault for teasing everyone? Did he deserve to be used? He must have really deserved this. He just really be so terrible. He must really be nothing but a toy to pleasure people. 

Would he really sit here alone? For how long? Would he live? Would he eat? Would anyone care that he was ... being hurt? 

He was a dumb little kid. He was a brat. This is why he was used like this. Because he was a dumb little boy. “Please... let me out.” He whispered in a choked voice. He still felt sore from having his throat used. “No more.” 

“I’d rather die.” He ripped harshly at the cuffs and a thick layer of skin ripped off so that red muscles showed and blood gushed from his wrists. He would easily die from this blood loss. It pooled everywhere on the floor and bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wait for the next and final chapter where stuff gets really really dark. Like really dark. <3


	3. How Does It Feel To Be Numb?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON’T READ THIS IF S*****E IS A TRIGGER OR GRIEVING but otherwise feel free :) it’s short but I can’t imagine this happening slowly... DEAD DOVE FOR A REASON FR FR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pls give validation/ criticism in the comments :) I love to read them

Kokichi realized after a loud shriek from his throat erupted, that his hands were free. He ran to the door and banged on it, making the blood squirt out in all directions, the floor and the door now covered. It was soaking his arms and chest. “HELP ME PLEASE! SOMEONE PLEASE! I’M GONNA DIE! PLEASE!” His wrists hurt too terribly for him to turn the knob. 

Ouma sobbed and screamed and fell to the floor, now repeatedly banging his head on the wall. He just wanted it to be over. He wanted to be dead now. The pain in his head was minor to what he felt on his arms. Exposed muscles and nerves pulsing and bleeding profusely. Bruises turned to bashed in skin and he ended up fracturing his now slightly exposed skull as it never stopped. He finally felt his stomach empty all over himself, falling down and passing out from blood loss. His throat was so damaged from screaming and the acid he threw up, that even if he was still awake he couldn’t bare to ask for help anymore.

No matter what, the rooms were soundproof and he was bound to pass away any minute. 

The day went along smoothly, Shuichi proud of himself and making the excuse that Kokichi felt ill and wanted to stay in his room today. Everyone believed it and during their free time no one even suspected... until Kaito and K1-B0 noticed blood spilling from the bottom of Ouma’s door. It looked like a brutal murder occurred and everyone in the area rushed in as they yelled for help. 

Luckily for them, the door was unlocked and they discovered the dead body and what had happened to it. Ouma’s thick layers of skin hung from the blood soaked handcuffs on the bed frame. His purple and black head wound was leaking brain fluid and dark blood as well as the main injury on his raw wrists that showed bone now. 

As their horrified eyes scanned the scene, screeches filled the dorm areas. Finally, the announcement went off and that’s when Shuichi realized. He was dead? The detective rushed inside and yelled. “OUMA-KUN?!?” He dropped to his knees next to the cold body and grabbed the shoulders, shaking them violently. “STOP IT STOP IT WAKE UP YOU FUCKING IDIOT! YOU’RE LYING TO GET ME KILLED! STOP IT!” He couldn’t help the feelings washing over him. 

Guilt. Pure guilt. He did this to the young boy. He drove him to this. “OUMA!” He hugged the body, his entire body now covered in the blood. Everyone around either turned away, feeling sick or asking Shuichi what he meant. They automatically knew it was him. He was the reason. 

“WAKE UP! I DIDN’T MEAN THIS! YOU HAD TO STAY ALIVE!” He was screaming and shaking, his heart almost stopping at the fear and guilt. “FUCK YOU, OUMA! FUCK YOU!” He threw the body down and tried to run away, only to slip in the red mess and fall flat on his face, forcing him to taste it. He immediately threw up and cried more, grabbing his hair and hyperventilating.

Had Kokichi really done this on purpose? Because of him? He didn’t even do much... did he? It couldn’t be that bad! It couldn’t have been because of him... he wanted to love the boy, make him love him back. Why should he even live? If it was a suicide, no one would get executed... but he deserved it. He had to tell Monokuma to punish him. He needed to die. He couldn’t live with knowing this was came of him. 

“KILL ME! KILL ME KILL ME KILL ME! FUUUCK! KILL ME! Please... I can’t please-“ 

Monokuma appeared and sighed with wide eyes. “Sheesh! Looks like this is pretty intense! Since the situation is pretty obvious. I’m gonna need you kids to leave the room for a cleanup!” The monocubs appeared with a few mops and a trash bag. They shook their heads disapprovingly and began to clean, but Shuichi grabbed Kokichi and dragged him to the corner, hugging him close again. 

“Please kill me... don’t take him from me unless you’ll kill me.” His voice was weak and hoarse. He coughed and shook more violently. Everyone around them was so stunned, they only stepped away and let it defuse... it was way too brutal. “Kokichi- I’m so sorry please forgive me... I love you Kokichi. Please please please forgive me..” he muttered over and over, hugging the body as it only grew more cold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope u liked it <3


End file.
